


Carolyn Rebecca Topaz

by Hope_x



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Family, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_x/pseuds/Hope_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn's father was a hard Northerner, he wanted a good sensible name for his eldest daughter. But her mother, the hippy who was always out protesting, didn't quite agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carolyn Rebecca Topaz

**Author's Note:**

> I know he only did it for the movie titles, but I've developed this big head cannon from Douglas's cabin address in Q where he calls Carolyn 'Carolyn Rebecca Topaz'.

"Carolyn Rebecca, a solid, sensible, name." The gruff voice dictated as the nurse scribbled on the sheet of paper. Below the voice, a woman smiled.  
"Topaz, we'll call you Topaz."  
"The parents names are.." The gruff voice continued.  
"Sorry, ma'am?" The lighter voice of the nurse cut across the deeper one.  
"Carolyn Rebecca Topaz, that's your name isn't it, my darling?" The woman did not look up, she continued gazing into the eyes of her new baby. "Topaz is the colour of your eyes, and it's used for directing energy to the place it's most needed.It's perfect for you, you little bundle of energy."  
"Topaz?!" The gruff voice quivered, "my daughter is NOT..!"  
"That's on the birth certificate ma'am, the parents names are..?" Again the light nurses voice cut effortlessly through the louder, deeper, voice.

* * * * *

"You are NOT taking them with you!" the voice rumbled through her like an earthquake, she didn't dare look up.  
"Of course I am, who's going to look after them? you?" The second voice was lighter, soothing, but still edged with steel. This voice didn't bend or shake.  
"Well.. well.. You'll put some funny ideas in their heads!"  
"I'll not be the only one. Here, Ruth may stay with you, if you wish. She enjoys the shop, but little Topaz is coming with me, she's been looking forward to it." She heard the sound of her sister being plonked on the counter, felt the warmth of a delicate hand in hers, and finally looked up to see the spark of anger in the male eyes.  
"Her name is Caro-lyn!" The eyes blurted out, hard and sharp.

* * * * *

She was running away. She knew she was. Away from this place. Away from those hard eyes and rough voice. Running as far as possible, across the world just to escape. She adjusted her new flight attendant uniform, picked up her suitcase, waved one last time and dissapeared.

He sat silent in the corner, glaring. The gruff voice would not speak, but his eyes betrayed him, there was pain there. To his core he thought his Carolyn wouldn't do this, wouldn't leave. By his feet sat Ruth, she sniffed. The front door closed quietly, the soft click permeating the silent room. A small tear escaped but Ruth brushed it away quickly.

There were, however, smiling blue eyes which watched as she walked out the door. Those blue eyes knew she wasn't running, she was just being Topaz, taking her energy where it was needed.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Douglas knows this about Carolyn because they're good friends. (She got drunk and told him one night). Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Though the polar bear is a sister species of the brown bear, it evolved from a narrower ecological niche. Goodbye.


End file.
